gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo vs Capcom
Nintendo vs Capcom is a tentative crossover fighting game based on the original Vs. series franchise, Marvel vs Capcom that is published by Capcom and developed by Capcom and 8ing. The console release is on the Nintendo Wii U and 3DS and uses 3-D character sprites with 2-D backgrounds in each level, both handled by Shinkiro (character models) and Hiroshi Matsuyama (background graphics). The game plays like Capcom's Vs. series combined with Nintendo's Smash Bros. series. The game features playable modes that include Arcade mode, Survival, Tournament, Versus, an Options menu, a Training mode and Extras mode featurings. The game plays like a cross between Marvel vs Capcom 3 and classic arcade fighters. It has the epic combo system and action of the latest of the Vs. series, but also has the zany, nosalgic, cartoony fighting of an arcade fighter. Controls Wii U Wii Remote and Nunchuck Move: Control Stick A Button: Punch B Button: Focus Attack C Button: Special Attack Z Button: Kick Control Pad Left: Tag teammate #1 Control Pad Right: tag teammate #2 Wii U Tablet Move: Control Stick/Control Pad A Button: Focus Attack B Button: Kick X Button: Special Attack Y Button: Punch L Button: Tag teammate #1 R Button: Tag teammate #2 Nintendo 3DS Move: Circle Pad/Control Pad A Button: Focus Attack B Button: Kick X Button: Special Attack Y Button: Punch L Button: Tag teammate #1 R Button: Tag teammate #2 List of Characters In Bold are unlockable and in Italics are downloadable Pokeballs/Robot Masters Stages *Peach's Castle (from: Super Mario 64) *Bowser's Castle (from: New Super Mario Bros.) *Isle Delfino (from: Super Mario Sunshine) *Comet Observatory (from: Super Mario Galaxy) *Luigi's Mansion (from: Luigi's Mansion) *Kongo Jungle (from: Donkey Kong 64) *Gangplank Galleon (from: Donkey Kong Country) *Hyrule Castle Town (from: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Twilight Realm (from: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Kakariko Village (from: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) *Kraid's Lair (from: Super Metroid) *Geothermal Power Plant (from: Metroid: Other M) *Castle Dedede (from: Kirby's Dream Land) *Battleship Halberd (from: Kirby Super Star) *Venom (from: Starfox 64) *Sauria (from: Starfox Adventures) *Victory Road (from: Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/FireRed/LeafGreen) *Ecruteak City (from: Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal/HeartGold/SoulSilver) *Sky Tower (from: Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald) *Spear Pillar (from: Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum) *Dragonspiral Tower (from: Pokemon Black/White{/Gray?}) *Mute City (from: F-Zero) *The Devil's Machine (from: Mother) *Crimea (from: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) *Underworld (from: Kid Icarus) *Weyard (from: Golden Sun) *NeoBrain (from: Custom Robo) *Island (from: Captain Rainbow; Japanese version only) *World Circuit Arena (from: Punch-Out!!) *Tetris Puzzle (from: Tetris) *Minus World (from: Super Mario Bros.) *Capcom stages to be added. Bosses Nintendo *King Dodongo *Petey Piranha *Tiki Tong *Dark Matter *Kraid *Andross *Arceus *Giygas Capcom *Oni Akuma *Belger *Dr. Wily *Mundus *Fire Leo *Astaroth *Orochi *Seth Copy Abilities With the inclusion of Kirby, Nintendo vs Capcom is different from Super Smash Bros. in the sense that Kirby gains his original copy abilities (from the games) when he inhales fighters instead of gaining exclusive abilities from them. These are the ablities Kirby gets from inhaling each of the fighters. *Mario: Hi-Jump *Ryu: Fighter *Donkey Kong: Throw *Nathan Spencer: Metal *Link: Sword *Dante: Cutter *Samus: Plasma *Chun-Li: Fighter *Kirby: Copy *Arthur: Smash *Fox: Laser *Amaterasu: Animal *Charizard: Fire *Blastoise: Water *Venusaur: Leaf *Raichu: Spark *Dragonite: Wing *Snorlax: Sleep *Chris Redfield: Backdrop *Captain Falcon: Wheel *Viewtiful Joe: Fighter *Lucas: Light *Megaman: Beam *Marth: Sword *Trish: Smash *Pit: Cupid *Zero: Beam *Isaac: Cutter *Morrigan: Wing *Ray MK III: Missile *Tron Bonne: Laser *Captain Rainbow: Hi-Jump *Hsien-Ko: Throw *Little Mac: Fighter *Mike Haggar: Suplex *R.O.B.: Beam *Felicia: Animal *Bowser: Needle *Akuma: Burning *Diddy Kong: Whip *C. Viper: Spark *Ganondorf: Magic *Albert Wesker: Ghost *Ridley: Wing *Firebrand: Fire *Metaknight: Sword *Nemesis: Missile *Wolf: Laser *Strider: Ninja *Samurott: Water *Seperior: Leaf *Emboar: Burning *Zoroark: Copy *Braviary: Wing *Hydreigon: Crash *Vergil: Cutter *Peach: Parasol *Jill Valentine: Plasma *King K. Rool: Stone *Frank West: Copy *Zelda: Magic *Roll: Ball *Zero Suit Samus: Beam *Saki: Laser *King Dedede: Hammer *PTX-40A: UFO *Falco: Jet *Batsu: Fighter *Blaziken: Fire *Sceptile: Leaf *Swampert: Water *Sableye: Ghost *Salamence: Wing *Metagross: Metal *Poison: Suplex *Luigi: Tornado *Alex: Fighter *Torterra: Leaf *Infernape: Burning *Empoleon: Bubble *Rotom: Spark *Garchomp: Jet *Lucario: Fighter *Yoshi: Cook *Sissel: Ghost *Typhlosion: Fire *Feraligatr: Water *Meganium: Leaf *Scizor: Metal *Tyranitar: Stone *Steelix: Metal *Ken: Burning *Wario: Bomb *Sigma: Crash *Mewtwo: Freeze *M. Bison: Plasma Cameos Nintendo *Toad *Toadsworth *Hammer Bro *Magikoopa *Podoboo *Bullet Bill *Dry Bowser *Pianta *Noki *Shadow Mario *Gooper Blooper *Petey Piranha *Rosalina *Lubba *Polari *Luma *Professor E. Gadd *Ghost *Boo *King Boo *Cranky Kong *Dixie Kong *Kritter *Midna *Impa *Dampe *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Gordo *Blade Knight *Sir Kibble *Dyna Blade *Tricky *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Ho-Oh *Lugia *Groudon *Kyogre *Jirachi *Uxie *Mesprit *Azelf *Dialga *Palkia *Giratina *Tornadus *Thundurus *Landorus *Reshiram *Zekrom *Kyurem *Samurai Goroh *Dr. Stewart *Pico *Porky *Sothe *Medusa *Ivan *Garet *Mia *Annie *Birdo *Referee Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii U games Category:3DS games Category:VG Ideas